Salva al mundo ¿Siendo un Chao?
by FireflyDino
Summary: Debido a su arrogancia Shadow es transformado en un Chao. El mundo esta en peligro y será su deber salvar la existencia de todos los mundos y Nightopia en esta pequeña forma. ¿Lo logrará? ¿Podrá resolver el acertijo a tiempo? ¿Y qué con las emociones? R
1. El trauma empieza!

Hola! Pues aquí les traigo otro extraño fic de esos que cuando no tienes que hacer te llegan de repente, les advierto que este fic puede traumarlos así que mejor cuídense. . . .

NOTA: Ninguno de los personajes, que no sea la "mocosa" me pertenecen así que mejor garbéense eso!

La feria por fin había llegado a la ciudad, todo eran colores llamativos y puestos donde el objetivo era hacerte gastar todo lo que tu bolso tuviese. Todo empieza cuando nuestros protagonistas están paseando por esos pasillos de " alegría" donde la historia que estamos leyendo va a dar inicio...

" Siendo un ¿Chao: Capitulo 1."

Hay que entrar a la casa de los espejos!-Sonic, nuckles, Tails, Amy y Cream habían decidido pasar un día libre en la feria que había llegado a la ciudad hace 2 días, era bueno tomar un descanso después de tanto tiempo.

Del otro lado , nuestros villanos también habían decidido tomar un descanso, así que Rouge aprovecho para que Shadow la acompañara a la feria que tanto quería visitar...

¿Por que estamos aquí?-Shadow parecía que se iba a volver loco en cualquier instante, la verdad no era muy buena idea traer a un lugar tan alegre a un erizo que siempre se la pasaba solo y nunca hablaba con nadie.

Por que hay una sección de gitanos en esta feria- a Rouge no le importaba mucho la actitud de Shadow, ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser.

¿Y?-Shadow parecía no entender nada o mas bien no le importaba la razón, quería desaparecer de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

Que los gitanos tienden a usar joyas- Rouge puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su semblante- joyas muy valiosas.

Sabes que? Me largo de aquí!-el verdadero Shadow había salido de su escondite y se alejo lo mas rápido de la mujer murciélago. Al querer ir hacia la salida algo le llamo la atención, no sabia que era pero parecía una fuerza que lo atraía hacia una pequeña carpa que estaba obscura y solo tenia 2 velas a punto de acabarse.

Hasta que llegas Shadow- una voz misteriosa se oyó de repente, lo que causo que Shadow se asustara un "poco".

Imbecil! no vez que me asustas!espera ¿Como sabes mi nombre?-Shadow estaba sorprendido, si alguien lo conocía generalmente lo confundía con Sonic y pues generalmente nadie lo conocía!

No seas tan grosero!-la voz se volvió un tanto chillona y Shadow pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de una niña.

Genial! lo que me faltaba! Vengo al lugar mas detestable del planeta y después una mocosa me dice como tengo que actuar!-ese era uno de los días en que era mejor no acercarse a Shadow, pero tampoco Shadow sabia que estaba colmando la paciencia de la "mocosa".

Creedme que si no cambias esa actitud te va a ir muy mal...-la "mocosa"(ya se me pego decirle así! XD) estaba perdiendo cada vez mas paciencia.

Ah no me digas!-Shadow dijo con un tono sarcástico-Por favor mocosa! mejor vete con tu mami para que te mime! que no estoy de humor para aguantar idioteces de una estupida niña!-Shadow realmente la había regado...

¿COMO ME DIJISTE!-La "mocosa" se había puesto roja del enojo- YA VERAS ERIZO, TU CRETINO! HIJO DE LA...espera! así no solucionare las cosas!

Shadow puso uno de esos semblantes arrogantes que usualmente pone- Que niña? tu ma no te deja decir malas palabras? eh? a poco eres el bebe de mami!

Lo que tu digas ,y esto es lo que haré-Una luz brillante que de repente ilumino toda la pequeña carpa rodeo a Shadow y mientras este no entendía lo que pasaba la niña empezó a decir unas palabras-Tu erizo arrogante que no conoce la amistad, felicidad o algún sentimiento positivo y calido en tu vida, tu pagaras por tanta arrogancia!

Que diablos...!

¿Cual es tu nombre completo?

uhhmmmm...Shadow,Shadow the Hedgehog...

Ah mucho gusto!-de repente la niña se acordó que estaba haciendo-ups es cierto! Tu Shadow the Hedgehog tendrás un castigo que cambiara tu vida de una forma muy drástica!JAJAJAJAJ

Eh?

Duerme!

Y como por arte de magia Shadow cerro sus ojos y cayo profundamente en el suelo¿Que fue lo que esa mocosa hizo?

Listo!Primer capitulo listo! La locura empieza así que ¿quieren saber que mas pasa? dejen reviews y recen por el siguiente capitulo! XD.

FireflyDino. 


	2. Cuencas enormes y azules

Esa mañana era una de las mañanas que pintaban para ser malas mañanas.

Casi siempre Shadow sabía que sí se sentía adolorido era porque durante la noche se había traicionado a sí mismo y había adoptado una postura incorrecta para descansar.

Cuando no sentía ni su almohada ni sus cálidos cobertores sospechaba que esa noche había estado muy inquieto esa noche.

Sí la cabeza le dolía al girar el cuello es que había tomado demasiado en las pasadas horas…eso o había hecho un enorme coraje que le hiciera sentir así o había perdido el control de una situación dejándose llevar por cosas innecesarias como lo eran las emociones entre otras trivialidades.

Pero sí sentía que el sol le quemaba de manera poco tolerable aún sin abrir los ojos sabía de inmediato que había bebido de más, por mucho.

Así que como de costumbre lo primero que hizo nuestro protagonista fue soltar un gruñido porque el sol había salido de nuevo. Después trató de levantarse.

Lo extraño de esta mañana es que por más que trató no pudo.

¿Pero…qué?- Shadow abrió repentinamente los ojos, no quería ni imaginar lo que había hecho la noche anterior para haber quedado en ese estado tan...lamentable.

Cual fue su sorpresa encontrarse cara a cara frente a unos grandes y saltones ojos amarillos.

El tiempo se detuvo por un instante mientras que el silencio reinó.

Shadow no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada las curvas de aquella criatura, toda la línea de su cuerpo reflejaba humedad, sus ojos lo veían fijamente como sí fuera a tratar de comérselo en cualquier instante.

Volvieron a cruzar miradas y el silencio fue roto por el sonido más horripilante y agonizante que jamás pudo haber salido de la boca de un erizo…

**¡Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa****!**-La última forma de vida corrió con todo lo que daban sus piernas para poder alejarse de aquella horrible visión, aunque extrañamente no estaban dando para mucho.

Y luego sucedió algo que opaco todo lo extraño que había sucedido en esos tres minutos que había estado despierto:

Shadow The Hedgehog tropezó y cayó al suelo con un sonido rotundo y seco.

¡Oh Froggy, has hecho un nuevo amigo!- El familiar sonido de la voz que Shadow escuchó solo logró asustarlo más. Solo había conocido a una criatura con una voz tan horrorosa, desesperante y completamente irritante…y el mismo instante que pasó juró no volver acercarse a esta en toda su vida.

Lentamente agarró todo el valor que le quedaba y abrió los ojos.

Miró un par de botas rojas que reflejaban intensamente con la luz del día que hace cinco minutos había empezado y Shadow ya suplicaba porque acabase.

Volteo la cabeza hacia arriba y cruzó miradas con Amy Rose.

Rápidamente agachó la mirada, para su mala suerte ese día Amy se veía mucho más alta de lo normal…y había decidido usar vestido.

¡Big, ya encontré a tu rana!- La chillona voz de la eriza casi le perforaba los tímpanos.

¿Tenías que gritar, Rose?- Gruñó Shadow a Amy, ella miró hacia abajo y sonrío enormemente.

¿Pero qué pasa pequeñín?- Shadow abrió mucho los ojos.

¿Cómo… te atreviste a llamarme?- Pero en lugar de una respuesta Shadow fue tomado entre los brazos de la chica que muy a sorpresa aguantaba su peso sin ningún esfuerzo.

¡Pero que lindo eres!- Con esto Amy lo abrazó todavía con más fuerza- ¿Dónde esta tu dueño?

O Amy Rose se había vuelto loca o todavía Shadow se encontraba soñando.

Pero se dio cuenta que definitivamente no era un sueño cuando Amy comenzó a caminar y lo llevó hacia una conejota y un gatote de proporciones mayúsculas.

Cream, me he encontrado a este pequeño Chao junto a Froggy…No había nadie cerca- a Shadow ni siquiera le importaron las lágrimas que se habían formado en los ojos de la pequeña coneja que ahora media más que el doble de lo que seguramente él era- Lo más probable es que fuera abandonado por su dueño…

¿Acaso la eriza había dicho _Chao_?

_**Este será tu castigo…**_

¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba sucediendo?!

_**Veremos quién es la mocosa, señor sin sentimientos…-**_La voz dentro de su cabeza rugió con un tono burlón que llenó a Shadow con un sentimiento muy parecido al odio y a la furia, nada más que más fuerte.

¡¿Qué mierda me has hecho?!

Pero la voz no contestó su pregunta, solo se limito a decir unas últimas palabras antes de que la realidad volviera a ser el presente de Shadow:

_**Cien años para crecer no harán notar la diferencia en uno. **_

_**Diez es el número de aquéllas semillas rotas, nueve son las que al final lograrás salvar, ocho serán las punzadas en ese hueco lugar, siete será el número de días que tendrás para terminar...**_

_**Seis son las palabras que podrás decir antes de que lo inevitable vuelva a ocurrir, cinco será lo que te indique que vas por buen camino, como el cuatro solamente te hará sufrir, estará el tres que serán las opciones que tendrás pero al final solo dos quedarán.**_

_**¿Cien años para crecer no harán notar la diferencia en uno?**_

Las palabras mezcladas no paraban de rondar por toda su cabeza a una velocidad que no le dejó otra opción más que gritar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Sentía como los brazos que le sujetaban firmemente se tensaban un poco, cómo la temperatura de estos descendía.

Amy, eso no fue normal…-Pudo distinguir la voz de la coneja…_Cream…su nombre es…Cream creo…_- Tenemos que llevarlo a algún sanador rápido…

No hay tiempo- El cuerpo de Shadow empezó a sentirse flojo de nuevo mientras la voz de Amy Rose parecía más lejana que nunca.

_El taller de Tails es lo más cerca de aquí…_

Fue la última frase que logró comprender antes de que sus parpados se volvieran de nuevo pesados y su mente se profundizara en la tierra de los sueños.

* * *

Eso si que fue….- Shadow se levantó en lo que parecía un parque…con una fuente en medio de un jardín que tenía sobre él un cielo cubierto de estrellas-fue un sueño…después de todo…

¿Sueño?- La voz sorprendió tanto al erizo negro que casi perdía la compostura que había logrado obtener después de tanto tiempo de practica- ¡Pero que tendencia a subrayar lo obvio!

La criatura que se hallaba delante de él soltó una risita boba y Shadow rodó los ojos.

¿Dónde estoy?- Shadow sacó a su extraño acompañante de su propia alegría con su voz cortante.

Los enormes ojos azules del arlequín de color morado le miraron sorprendidos y divertidos a la vez.

Creo que hubiera sido más cortés preguntar primero quién soy yo- Se señaló con el pulgar con un tono juguetón que a Shadow le recordaba a cierto erizo azul- Muy mal hecho, negrito.

Hump, ser cortés o no es algo que no me incumbe en lo absoluto- Shadow cruzó sus brazos mientras observaba fríamente al rostro sonriente que le miraba con diversión- como lo es saber tu nombre, ahora dime donde estamos o…

Pero ya no había nadie en el lugar que antes había ocupado esa extraña figura.

Aquí arriba botín- Shadow giró su cabeza y le sorprendió encontrar al entusiasta extraño volando en círculos por arriba de su cabeza- _Grosero y pelado, feo y desesperado…_

Todo era tan confuso, tenía que aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

¡Esta bien! ¡Te preguntaré tu nombre pero deja de cantar!- Pero la criatura se reía y seguía volando- Baja de una maldita vez…

¡No has dicho las palabras mágicas!- Cantó melosamente la criatura.

Shadow tomó aire resuelto a atar cabos.

Baja de una maldita vez- Shadow gruñó- Por favor- escupió las últimas palabras.

El arlequín dio una especie de gritito de entusiasmo y bajó a toda velocidad para poder caer sobre el erizo que le detuvo bruscamente con los brazos.

¡Bien hecho mi querido botín!- Shadow no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo por la cercanía de sus rostros, al otro por el contrario no parecía importarle- Te has ganado un beso.

Shadow lo separó y los dos quedaron perfectamente sentados sobre la banca.

Mejor una respuesta- dijo mientras veía de reojo al morado temiendo que empezara a volar de nuevo- ¿No estabas quejándote por que no pregunté tu nombre?

Los enormes ojos azules lo miraron con desconcierto.

¿Quién eres tú?-Shadow hizo todo lo posible para no estrangular a su acompañante-¿Por qué quieres que te diga mi nombre?

Mira…-Shadow se controló, peleando no llegaría a ningún lugar. Especialmente si ni siquiera sabía donde se encontraba- Mi nombre es Shadow The Hedgehog y…

¡No!- El rostro le hizo pucheros-¡Tú eres botín!

Entonces Shadow se dio cuenta que quedarse a hablar con este tipo extraño tampoco le ayudaría mucho. Cuando se levanto la criatura le hizo sentar de nuevo con un empujón.

¡No seas impaciente mi bronceado amigo! ¡Ni tampoco tan serio y las respuestas todas volarán hacia ti!- Le dirigió una sonrisa que el erizo no correspondió- Verás mi nombre es un nombre místico que no puede ser nombrado por los mortales como tú, es un nombre que- pero antes de que pudiera seguir entusiasmadamente aburriendo a Shadow se escuchó otra voz.

**¡NIGHTS!**

Este debía ser el nombre de la criatura porque cuando lo escuchó se apresuró a volar detrás del erizo que pudo observar como un búho volaba hacia ellos con semblante molesto.

¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entretengas a los visitantes antes de que me hayan consultado?!- El búho le regañó.

Calmado Owl ni que estuviéramos dentro de un videojuego-dijo NIGHTS restándole importancia- ¿Acaso mi amigo botín y tú ya se conocen? Porque los dos son igual de amargados…

Se giró hacia Shadow sonriente y le habló como si no lo hubiera insultado hace cinco segundos.

¡Bienvenido al portal de los sueños! El único lugar donde soñar es más fácil de lo que crees- Luego señaló al búho- Es un placer presentarte a Owl, él sabe todo lo que todos desean saber.

Shadow estaba muy cansado por tratar con NIGHTS. Nunca había aguantado a una persona tan entusiasta por tanto tiempo.

Iba a abrir la boca pero antes de que eso pasara una frase retumbó por todo el jardín:

_Seis son las palabras que podrás decir antes de que lo inevitable vuelva a ocurrir…_

NIGHTS y Owl intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, luego Owl comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a Shadow.

Ha comenzado más rápido de lo que creí- Al ver que el erizo iba a protestar se adelantó- Por favor te imploro me dejes terminar…por tu bien, y el nuestro…

Verás, probablemente no recuerdas lo que pasó el día de ayer- Cuando la palabra _día_ se dijo NIGHTS soltó una risita- podría decirse que nadie esperaba que ayer fuera la fecha en la que se escribiría la condena de todos los mundos. Los seres de cada mundo Shadow, suelen sobreestimar la importancia de respetar las horas de sueño…parecerá tonto pero es cierto que todas las cosas tienen su importancia y como para todo lo que existe el descanso es vital. En cada mundo hay bien, de este nace el mal. Es como la regla natural de las cosas…-El pájaro observó el reloj que había en una torre cerca de ellos.

Cómo estamos cortos de tiempo- miró a NIGHTS con enojó mientras este ponía una mueca inocente- te lo haré corto…Nosotros somos los encargados de proteger los sueños de todos los mundos. Un trabajo excesivo si me lo preguntas…pero como es lógico existen los del bando malo que quieren que los seres simplemente ya no sueñen…

Shadow, tú has sido victima de una magia que no se puede romper con antídotos de origen mortal, un hechizo que aunque se haya introducido hasta el fondo de tu alma no oculta la respuesta en ella…Cuando visitaste esa feria gitana tu no eras más que uno de los muchos habitantes que habían sido atraídos por la fuerza maligna de lo que ahora amenaza con controlar este portal. Hubo un encuentro con un ser como nosotros…-Shadow recordó a la molesta niñata que había ofendido- pero para tu suerte fue un ser confundido por la misión que se le fue enviado a tu mundo junto a otros de su especie…

NIGHTS señaló el reloj y el búho asintió.

Los detalles serán para la próxima ocasión…cada segundo que pasas aquí es esencial para salvar al mundo de un día eterno. El punto es que en lugar de que tu subconsciente fuera enviado a donde estaba planeado apareciste aquí, tuviste suerte de que solo cambiarán tu apariencia externa…- Shadow recordó lo que había creído soñar antes de despertar en aquél extraño lugar- No fue un sueño Shadow, realmente tu cuerpo tomó forma de la pequeña criatura que conocen por el nombre de _Chao_.

Shadow sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Esto realmente no podía estar pasando. No a él.

Ahora, debes solo asentir y negar con la cabeza a las preguntas que yo haga, ¿Esta bien?- Shadow asintió levemente y desganado- Durante el rato que estuviste consiente escuchaste un acertijo ¿Lo recuerdas?

Shadow quiso decir "vagamente" pero al recordar las indicaciones decidió asentir.

Esas son las indicaciones para volverte a tu estado normal, solo tienes una semana…Seis días si contamos el día de ayer, así que esa es la parte del siete…A lo que al seis, Esa parte se refiere a tu estancia aquí. Solo podrás hacer una pregunta con seis palabras cada vez que despiertes en este lugar. Así que cuidado con formular una pregunta equivocada. El resto del acertijo me temo, tendrás que resolverlo por ti mismo…

Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver como unas pequeñas bolas blancas y esponjadas con almohadas en la cabeza iban saliendo de los arbustos que los rodeaban.

Cada vez que estas pequeñas motas aparezcan significa que estas a punto de despertar- dijo NIGHTS que milagrosamente había sido capaz de estar tranquilo durante toda la explicación- Sí yo fuera tú formularía mi pregunta de derecho rápido.

Era imposible decidir que preguntar habiendo todavía miles de dudas en sus pensamientos: Todavía no sabía que le podría deparar con su nueva forma física, ni como se las arreglaría exactamente para resolver lo que faltaba del acertijo…

Una mota se pegó a su rodilla izquierda e inmediatamente sintió frío en esa zona.

Posó su mirada en NIGHTS y vio en esas enormes cuencas azules que hasta esa criatura tan extraña y animosa estaba preocupada por lo que estaba destinado a pasar dentro de pocos días…Su mundo…y todos los mundos de la existencia serían destruidos.

¿Qué…hago…para salvar al…mundo?- Casi estaba completamente despierto cuando NIGHTS le sonrió.

* * *

¡Miren todos! Parece que esta despertando- El pequeño Chao negro despertó y vio que le rodeaban varias caras conocidas.

Entre ellas estaba Cream y la rana que le había dado el susto de su vida la mañana pasada, también se encontraba Tails, el fiel compañero y seguidor de su rival…el mismo erizo azul que le estaba acercando un brazo y le acarició la cabeza con afecto.

¡Pero que mono salió este!- Shadow no podía creer que su archí-rival le hubiera acabado de llamar _mono_ de hecho no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando…

_Buscar las esmeraldas Chaos…_- Fue lo que dijo la voz cantora de NIGHTS antes de haber despertado. Así que tenía siete días para buscar las esmeraldas, salvar a todos los mundos por haber y de paso averiguar como poder volver a su forma original.

_¡Chao!_

¡Que adorable!- Exclamó todo el grupo cuando oyeron reclamar al pequeño Chao indefenso.

Genial. Esto iba a ser difícil.

* * *

**Sí, tal vez a muchos les sorprendió que de todos los fics que tengo pendientes subiera un capitulo de este, el cuál fue creado hace ya muchísimo tiempo. Cómo pudieron leer la trama ha dado un giro que en lo personal me gusto muchísimo ya que hace tiempo he estado deseando crear una historia que involucre a los dos mundos creados por SEGA que más me gustan.**

**Así que sin más charla les anunció que esta historia continuara y tendrá de todo un poco pero sobre todo se centrará en la aventura, el romance que es justo y necesario y sobre todo el humor y entretenimiento para ustedes.**

**Les pido me hagan saber sus comentarios, sugerencias y hasta ideas que puedan aportar al fic progreso positivo y a su servidora inspiración para continuar.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos ellos son de SEGA.**

**Con amor:**

**FireflyDino.**


End file.
